


The Second Star to the Right

by MagB



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagB/pseuds/MagB
Summary: Jude, Taryn and Vivi had never really talked about Eva and Justin in the years following their arrive at Elfhame. Jude had never thought much about them, she had buried them alongside her feelings and fears along time ago even though the ache had never disappeared. She had to survive the strange land from which her mother had run away and grief only made it worse, so she made her best to. However, the night and after all she had been through in the late year, she wished her mothers hands running through her hair, voice sing a lullaby of reassurance.
Relationships: Jude Duarte / Eva Duarte
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Second Star to the Right

**Author's Note:**

> I had this weird idea out of nowhere but I was happy to write it since one of the things that bothered me both in The Cruel Prince and The Wicked King was the lack of thought from Jude, Taryn and Vivi about their parents. Jude may be a little out of character here and I apologise for that but overall I’m happy with how it turned out. Also sorry about the grammar and vocabulary, english is not my first language and I wrote it super late at night.
> 
> Warnings: A lot of angst and also discussion about parents that passed away and in a violent manner but without descriptions of it, just Jude feelings.

When Jude was only a ordinary human child she loved Peter Pan. There was something about the idea of a magic land only reached trough a star that made her eyes glimmer with dreams and possibilities. Every night before bed she would ask her mother to sing her to sleep to the tune and lyrics of Second Star To The Right, every night until Eva and Justin’s murder by the hands of Madoc.

After almost ten years in Elfhame, a magical land that could also be acessed through the skies and in which the villains won at the end, that memory has been completely vanished from her mind prior to that day. Maybe the reason she remembered it was the fact that she was stocked in the mortal world unable to return to faerie land just like Wendy was never able to return to Never Land. Or maybe it was the fact that Oak was watching the Disney version two nights ago. Or even her out of nowhere trip to the front steps of her old home, unoccupied since her parents killing. Whatever the reason was it had awaken emotions that refused to leave.

Jude, Taryn and Vivi had never really talked about Eva and Justin in the years following their arrival at Elfhame, a silence full of discomfort and pain occupying the room at the mere mention of them. So they stopped trying. Jude had never thought much about them, she had buried her parents alongside her fears a long time ago, even though the ache had never disappeared. She had to survive the strange land from which her mother had run away and grief only made it worse, so she made her best to forget. However, that night, and after all she had been through in the late year, she wished her mothers hands running through her hair, voice sing a lullaby of reassurance.

Jude gazed at the stars from her bedroom window, Eva’s voice in her mind making her chest tighten. She closed her eyes and pressed her cheeks to the pillow.

Her mother visited her dreams that night. 

First Jude was a child again. Taryn and Vivi pressed against each other in Jude’s bed, giggling. Eva was smiling at her daughters.

“Mom” she turned her eyes to Jude

“Hello my love”

“Mom” was all she could manage to say in a childish voice.

“Do you want me to sing for vou?”

“Yes”

Eva smiled once again but before she started the song Jude’s surroundings changed, she was no longer a child, the smells were rich and the sounds from the city were vanished. They were back at Elfhame. Jude wore a armor, Nightfell on her side did not made her feel safe or powerfull.

“I’m lost, mom. I don’t know what to do” her voice was dull and full emotions.

Eva caressed her daughter's face.

“My love, don’t you remember the song?” she looked at the sky full of stars “ The second star to the right shines with a light that’s rare”

Her mother made a hand gesture indicating her to continue.

Jude wanted to tell her mother there was no star able to guide her back, to change Cardan’s words or his mind. Wanted to scream it was all a lie, magic only served few and did not make dreams come true. All she did, tho, was ask a question.

“What was you star?”

Eva’s eyes gleamed with an emotion Jude was not able to decipher.

“Your father was my star. He guided me out of Elfhame and to you and your sisters. You guys will always be Never Land”.

Emotion flooded her. She wanted to hug her mother, hold Eva for her dear life and never let her go again. Jude felt the dream slip from her, disappearing inch by inch.

“No! Mom!” once again there was nothing she could do to stop something to pull her away from where she belonged.

Only her mother’s voice remained, all the way, more and more distant.

** _Twinkle, Twinkle little star, so I know where you are_ **

Part of her consciousness reached through the dream telling her nothing about it was real.

But it felt so good.

** _Gleaming in the skies above lead me to the land I dreamed of_ **

Jude tried to hold onto the moment with all her strength. I _don’t wanna go. I don’t want to lose you again. I can’t lose you again._

** _And when our jurney is through_ **

_Mom, please don’t go!_ Close to the line between waking up and dreaming, the real world penetrated her eyelids.

** _Each time we say “Good night”_ **

_I love you, mom. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. I’m sorry he took you from us._

** _We’ll thank the little star that shines the second from the right_ **

Jude woke up with her face warm in the places her mother had touched. For the first time in years que cried for her lost mother and the life and the love she might have had.


End file.
